Geschichte:Persona - Die Wahrheit hinter dem Spiegel/Kapitel 1 - Der Narr und das Glück
Kapitel 1 - Der Narr und das Glück Die Landschaft ratterte nur so vorbei als Chris aus dem Fenster schaute. Er würde nun 2 Semester in Sigurt Stadt als Gaststudent an die Uni gehen. Ein Projekt an dem er teilnehmen muss um seine Förderung nicht zu verlieren und seinen Traum davon aufgeben zu müssen einmal Lehrer zu werden. Die meisten seiner Sachen waren bereits in das Wohnheim geschickt worden, nur noch das übliche Handgepäck und einige persönliche Dinge fehlten die er mit im Zug hatte. Das meiste an Papierkram war ebenfalls schon erledigt, das was noch fehlte, der Vertrag für die 2 Semester wohnen in dem Wohnheim so wie die Einschreibung an der Uni würde im Zug erfolgen. Wie der Zufall so will wohnte eine der Studentischen Hilfskräfte die in der Verwaltung arbeitete nur während der Semester in Sigurt Stadt und ansonsten bei ihren Eltern in Kantheim welches auf der Bahnstrecke lag die er fahren musste. So wurde ihm gesagt das die junge Frau mit dem Namen Marie dort zusteigen würde und den ganzen Papierkram mit ihm im Zug erledigen würde. Kantheim hatten sie vor 5 Minuten verlassen. Marie würde sicher bald zu ihm stoßen, sie hatten bei der Bahn extra dafür gesorgt das sie das selbe Abteil hatten für den Rest der Fahrt. Da klopfte es auch schon an der Abteiltür und noch bevor Chris etwas sagen konnte wurde die Tür geöffnet. Eine junge Frau trat ein. Sie war nach allgemeiner Definition schön, trug ein elegantes Sommerkleid und lächelte. Einzig ihre Haarfarbe wollte nicht so ganz in das Bild passen, denn sie hatte lange blaue Haare die nur von der Strähne die ihr ins Gesicht hing und die Farben des Regenbogens trug unterbrochen wurde. „Hallo, bist du Chris Schöfer?“ '' Fragte sie mit einer hellen melodischen Stimme. Chris nickte, wollte aufstehen und sprach.'' „Ja, dann musst du Marie Albrecht sein nehme ich an.“ Doch hatte sich die junge Frau bereits hingesetzt und aus einer Umhängetasche eine Mappe wie man sie für Geschäftspapiere nutzte hervor geholt. „Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen Chris, hier ist der Vertrag.“ Sie reichte ihm die aufgeschlagene Mappe so wie einen Stift. Unter einer ganzen Menge Kleingedrucktem war die Linie auf der er seine Unterschrift setzen sollte. Leicht genervt von der langen Fahrt und überrumpelt von der Art der Frau, nahm er den Stift und unterschrieb ohne den Vertrag zu lesen. Als seine Unterschrift darauf war nahm die Frau ihn wieder an sich und stand auf. „Damit wäre das erledigt. Ich freue mich auf ein Wiedersehen mit dir.“ Sie wand sich um, öffnete die Tür des Abteils und trat hinaus. Doch wand sie sich noch einmal über die Schulter um. „Ich hoffe du erfüllst die in dich gesetzten Erwartungen.“ Damit schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und war verschwunden. Verdattert blieb Chris zurück und fragte sich was das grade gewesen sein soll, als es erneut klopfte. Dieses mal wurde die Tür jedoch nicht einfach so aufgerissen, sondern es wurde gewartet. Ein erneutes Klopfen, dieses mal etwas lauter ertönte. „Herein.“ Sagte Chris und die Tür öffnete sich. Ein Mädchen, etwa im selben Alter wie Chris stand in der Tür.' „Hallo, bist du Chris Schöfer? Mein Name ist Marie Albrecht und ich soll mit dir die letzten Verwaltungssachen durchgehen bevor wir in Sigurt Stadt ankommen.“' Auch diese junge Dame war in gewisser weise schön. Anders als die blauhaarige Unbekannte war ihre Schönheit jedoch verborgen hinter der Fassade einer grauen Maus, doch konnte man erkennen das wenn sie sich etwas Mühe gab, sie durchaus eine Augenweide sein konnte. Das Haselnussbraune Haar welches zu einem Kopf gebunden war und ansonsten sicher weit gefächert das schmale zierliche Gesicht umrahmte, die grünen stechenden Augen hinter den Brillengläsern und das schüchterne Lächeln. Sie hatte etwas an sich was man nicht abstreiten konnte, nicht so aufdringlich wie die Frau von eben...Frau von eben? Welche Frau? Schoss es Chris durch den Kopf. Er stand auf mit einem sanften Lächeln, streckte Marie die Hand entgegen und bot ihr anschließend den Platz sich gegenüber an. '' '„Sehr erfreut. Ich hatte schon befürchtet wir würden uns verpassen.“''' Marie lächelte. „Nein nein. Ich wurde nur im Gang aufgehalten von einer...“ Sie schien zu überlegen. „Ich wurde aufgehalten, jemand wollte sein Abteil finden und dabei wurde der ganze Gang blockiert.“ Sagte sie unsicher, als ob etwas mit ihrer Erinnerung nicht ganz stimmen würde. Beide tauschten kleine Höflichkeitsfloskeln aus bevor Marie die noch zu unterschreibenden Verträge hervor holte und sie an Chris weiter gab. Er überflog sie und setzte dann seine Unterschrift darunter. Er fragte Marie aus über die gängigen Dinge an der Uni. Welcher Professor als besonders gut galt, mit wem er sich besser nicht anlegen sollte. Wie streng die Anwesenheit bewertet wird, ob es vernünftige Lerngruppen gäbe und wie die Bibliothek ausgestattet sei. Marie antwortete ihm voller Elan, als habe sie all die Antworten im Vorfeld auswendig gelernt. Sie erzählte ihm auch von dem Wohnheim in dem er unterkommen würde. Es war nicht das in dem er ursprünglich unterkommen sollte, sondern ein anderes welches sich nicht direkt auf dem Campus befand. Dies wäre in letzter Sekunde entschieden worden vom Dekan der Universität. Chris meinte das ihm das nichts aus machen würde, solange seine Sachen dort sind, es ruhig ist und er 4 Wände plus ein Dach über dem Kopf hätte. Lachend beruhigte Marie ihn das dem so sei. Sie selbst sei ab diesem Semester auch in dem Wohnheim, da in dem, in dem sie vorher war, eine Maximale Wohndauer von 4 Semestern galt um neuen Studenten nicht den Zugang zur Uni zu verbauen da sie keine Wohnungen finden würden. Somit waren beide neu in dem Wohnheim und zugleich Wohnheimpartner. Als sie in Sigurt Stadt angekommen waren verabschiedete sich Marie vorerst da sie die Unterlagen zur Uni bringen musste und noch Kleinigkeiten vorzubereiten hatte für die kommenden Tage. Somit nahm Chris sich alleine ein Taxi und fuhr zum Wohnheim. Haustür- und Zimmerschlüssel hatte Marie ihm bereits im Zug gegeben, daher war es kein Problem das sich niemand am Empfang befand als er eintraf. Mit seiner Reisetasche über der Schulter betrat er den Fahrstuhl und fuhr in den 3ten Stock wo sein Zimmer war. Er schloss die Zimmertür auf und sah ein typisches kleines Studentenzimmer in dem all seine Sachen bereits auf ihn warteten. Doch nicht mehr heute, er warf die Reisetasche in die Ecke, schloss seine Zimmertür hinter sich ab und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Er hatte noch eine Woche Zeit bevor das Semester offiziell begann, da konnte er heute auch ruhig mal ordentlich ausschlafen.